Franklin Simpson (Earth-5)
This American Dream everyone talks of? Equality? Freedom? It's all a load of crap. You want to see an American dream? You're looking right at him. ::Anarchist Franklin "Frank" Simpson is a superhuman and member of the Masters of Evil. History Franklin Simpson had a poor childhood. He was largely ignored by his parents for most of his childhood. He largely was raised by a teenaged, female babysitter, who he soon developed feelings for. But when she was murdered, Frank ran away from home. He soon trained himself in every form of combat to occupy his time. He also became an expert at handling weapons. He spent a small amount of time as a cop before deciding it wasn't for him. Frank decided he was meant to be a soldier. In the army, Frank was placed in the same regiment as Eugene "Flash" Thompson. Flash constantly got on Frank's case. He nicknamed him "U.S.A-Hole," and constantly chided him for not being more dedicated to their cause. One day, Flash hit a limit, and took a small blade, forcibly carving the United States flag into his face. Franklin went insane, going only by the names Frank and Nuke from that point on, and became a living Weapon of Mass Destruction. He soon quit the army after he realized his insanity caused him to be susceptible to obeying most vocal commands. He returned home to attempt to reassemble a life. But unfortunately, Frank was unable to rebuild a life. The only thing he could do was become a hitman, which he enjoyed. His employers were willing to pay him in bodily enhancements, making him a cyborg. Soon, he decided no one could order him around anymore. He quit the hitman business, and began thinking and planning. He decided that there was no truth to the American Dream, that he could create a new one. With this dream, he created a costume. Seeing himself as a twisted version of his American Dream, Nuke hit the criminal scene, now calling himself Anarchist. He had little luck, but he was soon approached by a woman calling herself Black Widow (and the Ultimate Soldier). Infuriated by this, he fought her and lost. She told him she was creating a team of villains to challenge the Avengers, and someday dominate the world. She also told him that the man who carved in his flag was on the team, convincing him to join. Powers and Abilities Powers: Cybernetic Enhancements: Many parts of Anarchist's body have been replaced with cybernetics. *''Metal-Alloy Muscles:'' Enhanced strength (1 ton) and speed (40 MPH). *''Carbon-Plastic Bones and Skin: Enhanced durability. *''Artificial Second Heart Abilities: Expert Combatant: Anarchist has an encyclopedic knowledge of all forms of combat, including martial arts. Weapons Expert: Anarchist is an expert at handling firearms, and some bladed weapons. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Villains of Earth-5 Category:Earth-5 Residents Category:Masters of Evil (Earth-5) Members Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Cyborgs Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Martial Artists Category:Former Heroes Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Super Speed Category:Super Soldiers Category:Insanity Category:Gun Wielders Category:Shield Wielders